marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Six American Warriors
| other = }} The Six American Warriors are a group of superpowered soldiers formed by the United States Government during World War II. They were created to emulate Captain America. Members *Destroyer *Miss America *Thunderer *Black Marvel *Whizzer Former Member *Captain America: Trapped in the time vortex then joined the Avengers. History The team grew out of the first successes of Operation Rebirth, which created Captain America. After the first experiment was successfully completed, a Nazi spy sabotaged the equipment and caused an explosion which presumably destroyed much of the experimental notes and research thus derailing the project. Despite these setbacks, the scientific and medical team persisted in their efforts to create more super powered agents. To this end, they were able to create five more doses of the formula. However, due to uncertainty over the exact composition of the serum and shortages of essential chemicals different superpowers developed in each of the agents as well as an instability in the usage of those powers. To combat this drawback, special rings were designed that allowed the agent's powers to be activated and deactivated at will. Even with the rings, it was thought that in time, that the powers of the agents would vanish entirely. Lead by Captain America, the team had many adventures during the war years. The team faced their greatest enemy in the German master spy and technical genius known as the Red Skull. During their last adventure, the team raided the Red Skill's doomsday weapon complex and succeeded in beating the villain but at a great cost. Captain America sacrificed himself to push the Red Skull into the Vortex generator field and entering into a decades long stasis, locked in unending hand to hand combat with his greatest enemy. In the succeeding decades, the team disbanded due to the loss of their leader and retired to civilian life with the exception of Keene Marlow who continued working as a government agent. When the Red Skull's son sent agents to recover the keys to the doomsday complex, which had been divided between the heroes; the team reunited and worked with Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. to stop the threat. In the absence of Captain America, the team was lead by the Destroyer. Upon being rescued from stasis, Captain America assumed the role of team leader once again. The Captain expressed his doubts about sending the team into battle with their fading powers, but each member's sense of duty and deep personal loyalty to their old friend and each other, compelled them to fight together once again. With the reformation of the team, the group fought the Red Skull and his forces, even with their fading powers. While they could not fight as they once did, they made an important contribution to the forthcoming battles. The team used the slogan, "Agents, it's time to clean up America" when going into battle. Background While each individual member of the team existed in the comics, the team itself was created for the series. The concept of the team follows similar World War II era teams Invaders, Liberty Legion, and All-Winners Squad. Miss America and Whizzer have been members of all three while Captain America was part of the Invaders and All-Winners Squad. John Semper, Jr. explained that at the time he was developing a film about classic superheroes of the past becoming older and coping with the mistakes they made, citing ''Watchmen'' as an influence. He decided to use that idea for the "Six Forgotten Warriors" arc making this team. As research, Semper purchased several reprints of classic Timely Comics, though they were likely illegal, on microfiche to chose the team members. External Links *Six American Warriors (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database Category:Hero Teams Category:Six American Warriors Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:World War II Category:Original Character